deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto
Magneto is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Carrie White VS Magneto (Abandoned) * Darth Sidious vs Magneto (Abandoned) * Magneto VS Doctor Doom * Magneto vs Frieza * Magneto vs. Gilgamesh * Magneto vs. Kuvira * Magneto VS Lex Luthor * Magneto VS Lodestar * Magneto VS Martian Manhunter * Magneto vs. Maxima * Magneto vs. Mewtwo * Magneto vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Magneto vs. Sinestro * Magneto vs. Static * Magneto VS Tatsumaki Completed Death Battles * Darth Vader vs Magneto *Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn * Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris * M. Bison vs Magneto * Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bardock (Dragon Ball) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sparx (Monkeyforce) * Risotto Nero (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) History Born after World War I to a middle class German Jewish family, Erik Magus Lensherr was forcibly separated from his family by Nazi soldiers in an Auschwitz concentration camp during during WWII. Under this stress as he attempt to remain with his family, Erik's mutant powers manifested and would be spared the fate his family and fellow Jews would suffer as he remained in Auschwitz to be made into a Sonderkommando. Though Erik manages to escape the prison camp during the October 7th 1944 revolt, he would face a new form of prejudice as a mutant. Despite meeting a kindred spirit in Charles Xaiver in the betterment of mutants, Erik's nightmarish experience had shaped his belief that mutantkind should not tolerate humanity and that they should prove their superiority by any means. Death Battle Info As a mutant, Magneto has the power to manipulate magnetic fields to achieve a wide range of effects. There is no confirmed limit to the magnitude of his magnetic power. * Gear: Helmet designed to negate psychic attacks to the wearer's mind. * Superhuman Reaction time: He can react to stimuli 15 times faster than a normal human. Feats * Threatened the UN to give him Genosha. Magneto turned the island into the first mutant nation on Earth. He ruled as king over the population of about 16,521,063. * Lifted entire ships and mountains with ease. *Manipulated the entire planet's electro magnetic spectrum. * Magnetically affected objects thousands of miles away. * Can manipulate indestructible metals; as when he ripped Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton out * Pulled a satellite out of orbit. *Survived a beating from Jean Grey. *Lifted a mountain range *Lifted the Golden Gate Bridge *Killed a prison guard by manipulating the iron in his blood. https://youtu.be/qD32P4L4g4A?t=45s *Pulled a bullet down from deep space *Reversed gravity *Blocked two point-blank nuclear missiles Flaws *Armor is light and Magneto himself is rarely depicted with superhuman endurance. *Certain depictions of Magneto are defenseless if not near any metal. *Arrogant *Will not kill a Mutant *Failed to stop the Sentinel Genocide of Genosha. *Wooden Guns https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5-JVvCrGC8 Onslaught A demon created by Professor X's attempt to absorb the evil within Magneto. *Easily defeated Juggernaut. *The Avengers (including a fully enraged Hulk) and the Fantastic Four had to sacrifice their lives to defeat Onslaught. Gallery Magneto-UMvsC3.png|Magneto as he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Marvel Comics - Magneto as he appears on the X-Men Front Page Cover.png|Magneto as he appears on the X-Men Front Page Cover Marvel Comics - Magneto focusing on his powers.png|Magneto focusing on his powers imgres-100.jpg|Ian Mckellen as present Magneto in the X-Men movies Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:German Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Avengers Member